


Seeking Comfort

by Lucifleur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Don't copy to other sites, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inflation, M/M, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, Xenophilia, all the way through, unusual insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifleur/pseuds/Lucifleur
Summary: Crowley assumes his snake form to avoid talking about his feelings and accompanies Aziraphale downstairs to open the bookshop. Before long, however, he slips under Aziraphale's clothes to find more warmth and starts teasing him even as someone browses the books! How naughty...





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to level with you. Crowley, as a snake, goes all the way up inside our favorite angel, so if that idea squicks you out, please turn back now. If not, won't you join me in unrealistic porn hell?

About two weeks after their body-switching stunt and a week after they had admitted their feelings to each other, Aziraphale came downstairs one morning to find a gilded card on his desk, perched on top of a singe mark. He hmphed to himself and healed the wood with a wave of his hand. That desk was an antique. He picked up the card, reading it, and his eyes widened in disbelief. It was almost too good to be true. “Crowley! Crowley!” he shouted. There was no response; he must still be asleep. Aziraphale ran back upstairs and into the bedroom. “Crowley!” Crowley groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. “Crowley, it’s a message.” He sat up quickly at that, pulling the blanket off and mussing his hair.

“Your people or my people?”

“Both.” Aziraphale passed him the card.

_Of one accord and with one voice, both Heaven and Hell declare that as punishment for their crimes, the principality Aziraphale is exiled from Heaven but shall not Fall, and that the demon Crowley is banished from Hell. Both shall remain in the mortal realm indefinitely._

When Crowley had finished reading it, the card dissolved into smoke in his fingers, and he waved it away, coughing.

“Well, fuck.”

“Oh, Crowley, this is perfect, ” said Aziraphale, smiling and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Mmm. It definitely calls for a celebration,” smirked Crowley as he leaned over and kissed Aziraphale deeply.

“Did you... have something in mind?” breathed Aziraphale, holding his head in his hands.

“No, but I’m sure we can come up with something. After all, we have time and freedom like never before, angel.” Aziraphale smiled again, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around him. Crowley felt his heart melting, and he hummed sleepily, nuzzling his shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful in the mornings, dearest,” cooed Aziraphale. Crowley rubbed his eyes, scowling.

“Shut up. _You’re_ beautiful in the mornings,” he retorted. Aziraphale kissed him again, running his fingers through his messy hair.

“Can I ask. Why do you do that?” said Aziraphale.

“Do what?”

“Whenever I tell you how handsome you are, or how much you deserve, you always brush it off or make a joke of it. Why is that?” asked Aziraphale, looking directly at Crowley. Crowley looked down at his lap.

“I... I don’t know,” he muttered. Aziraphale said nothing, looking at him kindly. “I’m just... not used to the idea, I suppose. I mean, I’m a demon. I’m not supposed to deserve good things. I’m not supposed to be... to be loved.” He toyed with the cuff of his sleep pants, looking anywhere but Aziraphale’s face.

“Well, no offense, my darling, but you’ve never been very good at being a demon,” said Aziraphale. Crowley furrowed his brow. “Meaning! Meaning that maybe those things don’t apply to you. Besides, I’ve never been very good at being an angel either. Perhaps we’re something new.” Crowley looked at him from beneath his eyelashes, and his body went amorphous for a moment as he turned into about four feet of black snake with that vibrant orange underbelly, possibly to avoid any further conversation, but he wouldn’t have admitted that. Aziraphale smiled; he’d always found Crowley’s snake form beautiful. He slithered into Aziraphale’s lap and coiled up his arm. Aziraphale watched in amusement as Crowley draped himself around his neck and flicked his tongue out, tasting the hollow of Aziraphale’s throat. He giggled at the ticklish sensation and gently stroked Crowley’s head. He’d never told him, but Aziraphale rather enjoyed it when Crowley was wrapped around him as a snake, finding the weight of him comforting. It made him feel safe, somehow, as Crowley’s sinuous coils moved and squeezed around him. “Such a beautiful serpent I’ve caught,” murmured Aziraphale, stroking his head. Crowley squeezed his neck a little tighter, then released.

Aziraphale stood up and walked downstairs. He unlocked the front door and switched the sign to open before sitting down at his desk, in a patch of sunlight, and picking up something to read. The morning passed comfortably, aside from a few misguided humans who strayed into the bookshop. But Aziraphale found that having Crowley wrapped around his person, occasionally moving his head in a way most people found rather unsettling and hissing loudly, was a wonderful deterrent, causing the people to leave even faster than normal. Eventually, the sunlight moved away from Aziraphale’s seat, and Crowley dipped his head into Aziraphale’s collar, slithering his entire length inside his clothes, coiling around his soft middle. There was no one in the bookshop so Aziraphale peeked inside his shirt.

“What are you doing, Crowley?” he asked, smiling.

“Sssstealing your warmth,” came a hissing answer. Aziraphale felt Crowley slipping himself under his waistband and was about to say something funny about where the human body produced the most heat, but at that moment the bell rang and someone entered the shop. Aziraphale smiled at them, despite himself. Smiling at them usually encouraged them to stay. Crowley moved on, gliding further into his trousers, and Aziraphale was glad to be hiding behind the desk, because his clothes were moving quite strangely on him. The person wandered around the shelves and piles of books as Aziraphale watched them. Aziraphale felt his underwear miraculously disappear and a ticklish sensation at the tip of his cock. What was Crowley playing at? There was someone here! Aziraphale’s cock was showing interest, though. There was someone here, and they had no idea. Crowley flicked his tongue out again, and Aziraphale’s cock began to swell with blood. This teasing went on until the human left, at which point he undid his button and fly.

“What’s all that about?” said Aziraphale.

“Do you want me to sssstop?” hissed the demonic snake.

“N—no,” admitted Aziraphale, blushing.

“Sssssay it,” said Crowley.

“I... I want you to keep going, Crowley,” muttered Aziraphale. The bell rang again, and he quickly scooted the chair closer to the desk. Now there was someone else looking at his beautiful books. Crowley took this opportunity to wind the upper part of his body around his cock. Aziraphale moaned in surprise. “Mmmorning,” he said.

“Morning,” said the person, looking at him oddly. Crowley began squeezing rhythmically, and his breathing grew uneven. He snaked down further, past his testicles, and licked his hole. Aziraphale grunted, but managed to turn into a cough. There was something rather thrilling about the threat of discovery, and Aziraphale blushed to think that, but really, having the human browsing around made the whole thing much more exciting. He shifted forward until he was perched just on the edge of the chair to give him better access. In response, Crowley started tonguing him in earnest, slipping his forked tongue inside the angel and wiggling it deliciously. Aziraphale stroked part of Crowley’s form that was still wrapped around his stomach, shivering slightly. There was a sudden shift in the air, and the human froze. The front door’s lock clicked.

“Ssstand,” said Crowley, somewhat muffled by clothing. Aziraphale swallowed and stood shakily. What was Crowley planning? There was a shuddering movement that rustled his pants, and Aziraphale felt something blunt and slick pressing into him. He couldn’t be, surely. Something slipped through the ring of muscle, loosened from Crowley’s earlier attentions, and he could feel it inside him, vaguely triangular. It was Crowley’s serpentine head. Aziraphale moaned at the very thought. He was going to fuck him, as a snake. Crowley moved forward, into him, in a smooth, coiling push, so unlike the few times Aziraphale had been fucked over the years. He tipped forward, catching himself on his desk. Crowley must miraculously be adding lubrication, because it felt wonderful. And Crowley pushed in again, undulating deviously, forcing a breathless moan from the angel as he continuously rubbed and massaged his prostate as he made his way inside him. He was now deeper than any cock could ever hope to reach, and Aziraphale wondered if he would start thrusting somehow, but he just kept going, pressing deeper, and deeper, and deeper. His hole clenched and protested as he whined and bucked, but Crowley’s relentless invasion overwhelmed his body’s defenses, coiling tortuously further and further inside him. Aziraphale felt a cramp, and looked down, gasping. He could see thrashing, serpentine movement distending his skin as Crowley worked himself inside the angel, claiming him, owning him entirely. It hurt, strangely and deep inside him, but he didn’t want it to stop.

“Ohhhhh, fuck,” he panted, scrabbling at the desk, his cock dripping into his trousers. He could feel every flex and push at his hole, Crowley’s scales rubbing against his insides. And then his hole closed behind him, the last of Crowley’s tail disappearing inside the wrecked angel. Aziraphale was panting like he’d been running, and sweating to match. But Crowley wasn’t finished yet. There was a roiling, twisting movement deep inside him, and it hurt, and he arched his back and wailed. Aziraphale felt like he might tear something as he cramped again. And then everything was still. He looked down and saw his belly bulging out, straining his shirt as though he’d suddenly become pregnant. The skin on his stomach was pink from the unusual distortions, laced with angry red stretchmarks. Aziraphale groaned, and his cock twitched as he regarded his inflated belly. He pulled his pants up and found that he couldn’t button them around his stomach. Which was because of Crowley. Crowley was _inside_ him. Aziraphale palmed his cock as he gingerly sat back down, his hole puffy and sensitive. As he sat, the human unfroze, and the door unlocked. He guiltily adjusted his jacket, trying to hide the bump. The person hadn’t noticed a thing, and that only made him harder, to his chagrin. He felt like he might burst from wanting to cum, but also because there was a large snake curled up inside him. His stomach rested on his thighs, hot and firm. The human turned to face him.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could special order a copy of—”

“No, sorry,” said Aziraphale quickly.

“What?”

“Sorry, we won’t be able to special order anything for you. And if we can’t help you, you might as well leave,” he said, sitting up straighter. But that only made him clench around Crowley, and he stifled a groan of pleasure or maybe pain, it was getting hard to tell. The person frowned and left. Aziraphale let out a breath he didn’t really need and clutched his stomach. “H—hey, can you hear me in there, Crowley?” he gasped. There was a wiggle. “Happy in th—there?” There was another wiggle. Crowley was happy. He was warm, and there was a comforting pressure coming from all sides. And he could hear, or perhaps, feel Aziraphale’s heartbeat all around him. He was completely safe and surrounded by his angel, surrounded by love. Aziraphale could feel a wave of contentment and love coming from Crowley, coming from inside him. There was a growing wet patch in Aziraphale’s trousers, and he didn’t fancy trying to run a bookshop like this. He snapped his fingers, locking the door, and stood. Oh, but that felt strange. His center of gravity had shifted, and he leaned back to maintain his balance. He had to collect himself before walking to the door and flipping the sign to closed. The stairs. He’d have to climb the stairs. He could just miracle himself upstairs, but, well. That would hardly be sporting. So he set off across the bookshop, waddling slightly and stopping every few feet to lean against a bookshelf. He undid the buttons of his shirt and rested his hands on his stomach, massaging the stretched skin and straining muscles. Aziraphale realized that if he pressed down slightly he could feel Crowley’s coils through his stomach, hard and unyielding inside him. He moaned at that, rubbing his cock through his trousers. He ended up climbing the stairs on all fours, his belly hanging off him and lurching back and forth as he crawled. He was bright red and out of breath by the time he got upstairs, unused to the extra weight pulling him down. He tried to stand but found his knees shaky from the onslaught of sensations. He shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt, fully revealing his obscenely large stomach. He was so full, like he’d just eaten far too much. But it didn’t _feel_ like he had a large meal inside him. His stomach was hot and tight, full almost to bursting, and the weight pulled at him strangely as Crowley used and inhabited his body. He paused to stroke his cock, moaning brokenly.

“Ohhh, it feels so good, Crowley. You’re inside me, completely,” he whimpered. But sitting in the hallway wasn’t very comfortable. Aziraphale crawled to the bathroom, stopping several times to massage his swollen middle as fresh pain lanced through him. There was a clawfoot tub that he couldn’t remember being there before, but he wasn’t about to complain. He turned on the warm water, settling the plug into the drain, and the tub started to fill. He sat back, listening to the splash of the water and tenderly tracing his fingers across his distended stomach, the skin taut under his delicate touch. This probably wouldn’t be possible, Aziraphale reflected, if he were human. But through Crowley’s miraculous intervention or his own unearthly nature, here they both were. Crowley was possessing him in a very literal sense of the word, taking up residence inside his body, and Aziraphale rested his head on the edge of the tub, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a parody of an embrace. After a minute or two, he decided there was enough water and turned off the tap. He decided not to attempt to remove the rest of his clothes and clambered into the tub with great difficulty. Aziraphale settled into the warm water with a groan, the heat soothing his sore muscles. He leaned back and stroked his cock leisurely, reaching around his stomach, unable to sit up properly and too tired to muster greater speed, enjoying the appearance and feeling of his bulging stomach. Then there was a twist of movement from inside him, and he grabbed the edges of the tub at a most peculiar sensation from within. Aziraphale could feel something inside himself give way, just below his ribcage, and his chest burned. It felt like he might throw up, and he pulled himself up to sitting and dry heaved, his stomach contorting around Crowley. Then with dawning horror far eclipsed by burning arousal, he realized Crowley was forcing his way up his throat.

He gagged, tears streaking his face, then gagged again, and his head was driven backwards, jaw forced wide. Crowley burst forth from his mouth, stretching Aziraphale’s lips around his powerfully muscled serpentine body. Aziraphale thrashed, unable to make a sound as Crowley pushed and poured himself up and out of him, coiling and slithering across his tongue. His whole body tensed, and his stomach growled as he retched, the muscles in his neck jumping and straining around his girth, straining Aziraphale’s bowtie and popping the first button of his shirt. It was too much, it was all too much, and then he was out, coiled in the warm water. Crowley went smoky for a moment as he reformed his mostly human body. Aziraphale twitched and retched again, sagging back to rest against the tub now that his body was no longer at Crowley’s whims, utterly worn out by his exertions. He was still rock hard though; his cock resting on his now empty midriff. Crowley pressed a hand to his stretched skin, soothing and healing his abused abdomen, and pulled Aziraphale’s trousers further down, struggling with the wet fabric. Crowley wrapped a hand around his cock, and it only took a few strokes before he was cumming, hard, into the bath water, shuddering and twitching again. Aziraphale moaned almost soundlessly, his battered throat unable to give voice to his pain and pleasure. Crowley climbed out of the bath and knelt on the cold tiles next to Aziraphale’s head. He reached out and ran a hand up his neck, healing his throat, and cradled his cheek, using his other hand to furiously stroke his own cock, quickly cumming onto the bathroom floor and breathing hard for a moment. He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead and gathered him up in his arms, the water pouring and splashing off the insensate angel. Crowley waved Aziraphale’s wet clothes off him and onto a towel rack, and carried him to their bedroom, softly laying him down on top of the rumpled blankets.

* * *

Aziraphale opened his eyes see Crowley sitting on the edge of their bed, now dressed, and staring resolutely at the floor. He hummed and reached a hand out from under the covers, feeling around for Crowley’s hand to grasp and not finding it.

“Oh, you’re awake, angel,” he said softly.

“You’re too far away. C’mere,” Aziraphale murmured, making a grabbing motion with his hand.

“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked carefully, not moving.

“Terrific. Now c’mere,” repeated Aziraphale. Crowley lay down next to him and twined their fingers together.

“That was... ok?” said Crowley, worry creeping into his voice.

“That was more than ok. That... was the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to me, and I loved it,” insisted Aziraphale, pulling him closer.

“I didn’t get carried away? I didn’t go too far?” Crowley whispered.

“Not at all. Let’s just discuss it more in advance next time, hmm?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, coiling his arms around him.

“I _do_ love you, Crowley,” said Aziraphale, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

“I love you too, angel,” he murmured. Aziraphale let his eyes drift shut, burrowing into sleep and his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> And uh. There we have it. Now, I'm sure none of you can turn into snakes, but please remember that, as Aziraphale mentions, something like that should be discussed beforehand, as all new things in the bedroom should be discussed. 
> 
> Please feel free to check out my website at https://kateglittoris.wordpress.com/
> 
> And so, thank you for reading, drive safely, and god bless our tainted souls. <3


End file.
